


Salute the dead and lead the fight

by Razor_to_the_rosary



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drinking Games, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Near Death Experiences, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Original Character(s), Other, Past Abuse, Smoking, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, Trans Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Zones Slang (Fabulous Killjoys)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razor_to_the_rosary/pseuds/Razor_to_the_rosary
Summary: Fun Ghoul was losing hope.He hadn't had much hope before he collapsed, either, but ever since he managed to escape Battery city into the desert he had been losing what little hope he had.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Show Pony (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Salute the dead and lead the fight

Fun Ghoul was losing hope.

He hadn't had much hope before he collapsed, either, but ever since he managed to escape Battery city into the desert he had been losing what little hope he had. He had ran out of water after one day, and carrying himself and his backpack on no food was hard.

He was running on little food before leaving, and he was surprised he had survived in Juvie Hall with so little money, if he was honest, so the combination of everything was too much for his scrawny body.

The sunlight was constantly in his eyes in the day, along with the stifling heat, and in the night it was too cold for him to even think about moving from the fires he built. As Ghoul had run out of water, and couldnt find any in the desert, he doubted he would survive long enough to even reach the part of the desert where the Killoys dwelled. He would probably die out in the desert sun.

He had collapsed roughly 3 hours ago, his body unable to go any further, and now he simply laid on the sand, not being able to stand by himself. It was going to be dark soon, maybe another few hours, then the bitter cold would creep in, and he'd be fucked for sure.

Whilst Ghoul was trying to keep his mind clear of the hazy doubt filled mush that often plaugued him, he heard an engine, coming closer by the sound of it. He hoped to Destroya, or any being out there, that it wasn't Dracs, patroling the zones.

But he couldn't move, to hide, or to run, or anything, so he just...laid there.

The engine sound got louder gradually, until the vehicle was a couple metres away from Ghoul's prone body, when it stopped, the engine being turned off.

"I can't tell if it's a drac or a citizen." Came a voice from Ghoul's left, near the vehicle. He wanted to move to show that he was infact alive, but he had no strength to do so.

There were footsteps on sand coming towards Ghoul, and the person turned around to the vehicle calling out to the driver.

"A citizen, dunno if they're dead or not."

There was a handon Ghoul's shoulder, carefully turning him over onto his back, so he was laying ontop of his backpack. There was a hand brushing sand off his face.

"You alive, buddy?" The voice asked, and Ghoul opened his eyes in response, weakly gazing up at the stranger.

"You are alive! Okay, we're gonna help you." The person then looked to the vehicle addressing the driver again. "They're alive Cherri!" Then looked back down at Ghoul, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. "I'm gonna pick you up, alright dude, then we'll get you into the van and we'll get you somethin' to drink."

The stranger did exactly as they said they would, wrapping their arms around Ghoul's body, and lifting him carefully. Ghoul rested his head against the persons shoulder, closing his eyes again.

"My name's Show Pony, a'ight kid? The driver is Cherri Cola, and we're gonna take you to the station." The person said, laying Ghoul down in the back of the van, then closing the door, telling Cherri to go.

Show Pony was moving around near Ghoul, and soon he was carefully moving his body up, resting him against a soft surface that was against the wall of the van.

"Hey, open your eyes, I've got some water for you." Pony muttered, and when Ghoul opened his eyes, Pony was infront of him holding a water bottle. Ghoul opened his mouth for Pony to carefully tip some water in, and Ghoul swallowed it gratefully.

"You made it into zone 2 kiddo, I'm surprised." Cherri said from the front.

Ghoul swallowed more water before opening his mouth to speak.

"Name's Fun Ghoul." he whispered his voice raspy.

" Fun Ghoul, nice. Can we get ya pronouns? Don't wanna assume anything." Pony replied, starting to rummage in the van to see if they had some food to feed to Ghoul.

"He/him."

"Aight cool. Any allergies? We don't wanna kill you."

"No allergies that I know of."

" Sick. Do you think you can hold the water bottle?"

Ghoul nodded in response, and Pony handed Ghoul the bottle, then picked up a can of Power Pup, opening it then finding a fork.

"I'm sorry but, this is most of what we eat out here. Dog food is easiest to steal on supply runs in the city, unfortunately it's fucking disgusting." Pony said, shuffling closer to Ghoul so they could reach him with the fork.

"'S fine, ate dog food all the time in Juvie hall." Ghoul muttered, accepting the mush Pony placed near his mouth. He grimaced at the taste and texture of the mush, swallowing it down.

"We're heading towards the radio station now, but we'll probably take like an hour to get there, so take it easy. And when we get there you can see how you feel, and we'll take it from there." Pony said, getting some more dog food on the fork before holding it up to Ghouls mouth.

***

When the van finally came to a stop, Cherri got out first, dragging open the side door before going towards the building they were parked next to.

Pony looked up at Ghoul to see what he wanted to do, whether he wanted to try and walk, or if he needed to be carried again. Ghoul shuffled towards the door, having regained some strength since eating, muttering to Pony that he might need some support, then he picking up his backpack and sliniging it over his shoulder.

Ghoul carefully stood up on the sand, his legs shaky still, and he glanced to Pony worriedly, conveying that he would like to be supported. Pony stood next to Ghoul and lifted his arm over their shoulders, so that if his legs gave out he wouldn't fall.

The two made their way into the building, which had one floor and multiple radio transmitters or antennas or whatever on the roof. Once they were inside, Pony lead him to a large room where there were a few couches and a couple piles of stacked boxes. Ghoul lowered himself onto the floor against a wall once Pony let go, just breathing for a second.

Pony sat down opposite Ghoul, smiling at the teenager.

"There might be some other 'joys 'round here somewhere, and I know they can be kinda overwhelming, so jus' tell me if ya need some space. Or anything else, for that matter." Pony said.

"Thanks. I think the main thing I need right now is rest, then maybe some clothes that aren't my juvie hall standards, or the factory jumpsuits."

"You worked in the factories?"

"Yeah, the ones under the Lobby. I got employed there when i was 9, cos my mum got replaced by a parent droid and she put me to work like BLI wanted."

"When you say employed, does that mean you got money?"

"Oh yeah, until i was 16 it was half a carbon per every 2 hours, then after 16 it was 1 carbon every 2 hours. I worked there almost everyday until I was 17, when I ran from my house in Juvie and lived with my boyfriend for a couple months."

"Damn kiddo, that's rough."

"Mmm, I guess. My boyfriend left for the desert a couple months before me, so I don't know if he's alive or not..."

"Well shit."

Ghoul was about to open his mouth to say something when he heard a series of noises in the hallway. First, a engine outside, then the door opening, then multiple voices, then footsteps on the heardwood floor of the hallway.

Pony sighed, then got up, walking to the door to open it and see what was happening in the hall. Cherri Cola was outside the door, his arms folded whilst he frowned at a small group of killjoys.

"What's happing Cherri?" Pony muttered, looking back at Ghoul on the floor.

"Poison and Newsie have been betting on whether or not I'll let them drink and play truth or dare in the main room again. Jet, Kobra and DJ are just here to watch them fight me, I think. Is that right, you little cretins?" Cherri replied, watching as the 5 'joys nodded in agreement.

Pony sighed, they seemed to be thinking about the predicament. After a second they turned to address the killjoys.

"Theres a dude here that we found face down in the sand about 1 and a half hours ago- he needs to rest, and you two chaos babies making a racket whilst he's trying to sleep. So, no drinking, if you're not prepared to be quiet and respectful then ya'll can fuck right off." Pony said, watching as two of the killjoys looked shocked. Ghoul was shocked too, but also grateful.

"Woah! When Pony takes off their skates they suddenly become all kind and helpful! What's up with that?" One of the 'joys replied, and after that Pony moved so Ghoul could see the people in the hallway, and vice versa.

"You see him? No offence, Ghoul, but he looks like shit right now. We don't need your sassy ass bouncing 'round the station drunk off your tits, Poison." Cherri said sternly.

The person named Poison seemed to think for a second, studying Ghoul with an unnerving gaze.

"Alright. New proposition. Can we stay here, and quietly play truth or dare, no alcohol involved?" They said, rasing their eyebrows at Cherri, who sighed and looked at Pony, who looked at Ghoul. Ghoul shrugged in return.

"Okay, fine. You can stay and play truth or dare- only if you are quiet. The only place we have for him to sleep is the couch in here."

Poison gave Cherri a bright smile before turning to Newsie with a raised eyebrow. Newsie sighed and handed over a carbon and two ciggarettes.

Pony reluctantly let the 'joys in the room, and they moved to form a circle around Ghoul, who was slightly confused as they sat down on he floor.

Poison suggested they introduce themselves so Ghoul knew their names and pronouns, so he guestured to the person closest to Ghoul, who opened their mouth to say their peice.

"I'm NewsAGoGo, or News, or Newsie, doesn't matter. Pronouns are she/her." She said, then guestured to the person on her left.

"DJ Hot Chimp, she/they."

"Party Poison, they/them"

"Kobra Kid. He/him."

"Jet Star, he/they."

After everyone had said their piece, Ghoul started studying Poison, convinced that they were one of the rebels that were plastered up all around the city on wanted posters, an old city photo of their face and a name.

"I think i saw you on some posters in the city last month, Poison." Ghoul said, and when Poison realised that meant the city had figured out who they used to be, they smirked, apparently amused.

"That 'crow Korse is...kinda obssessed with ghosting me, I'm not surprised." Poison replied.

***

When Ghoul woke from his nap on the couch, it was dark outside, and the light inside the room was on. He tried to roll over but he couldn't move his legs. Ghoul turned until he coud see why he couldn't move his legs- Poison was sitting on his legs, seemingly asleep as they leaned against the back of the couch.

Ghoul tried to get his legs out from under Poison, but only managed to get one out. While he was gently tugging his left leg, Poison shifted and woke up. Ghoul stared at Poison with wide eyes as they turned to look at him, confused.

"You're sitting on my leg." Ghoul whispered, guesturing to the leg that was still underneath Poison.

"Oh..." Poison muttered, moving until Ghoul could free his leg "Sorry, I didn't think i was heavy enough to crush you."

"It's not about weight, Poison, I could be crushed by a puppy. Can I put my legs over you instead?"

Poison nodded and let Ghoul place his legs over Poisons lap, settling back down on the couch, smiling as Poison rested their hands on Ghouls shins.

"Maybe tomorrow we can find you some clothes and take ya on a tour. " Poison whispered.

"Shiny." Ghoul replied, closing his eyes to hopefully go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ah hahha- did I start a new series when i have 8 others to finish? Yes, absolutely i did. Uh, i hope you enjoyed this chapater, there will be more, i just dont know when. it might take me a while to update this.   
> Thanks for reading, and remember, Someone out there loves you- Eilis :)


End file.
